


Cut the Ribbon

by Savorysavery



Series: Flash Back [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Magical Girls, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Cut the Ribbon

**Summary:** Even I can’t save myself from wanting you.

 **Genre:** Romance, Tragedy

 **Rated:** Teen Plus

 

 **Author’s Note:** What if Madoka's destiny was never the true problem? What if it was as simple as a selfish teenage girl who wanted someone she shouldn't have?

* * *

 

 

Mami Tomoe was spiraling down, down, down: plummeting from the sky, back even as the never-ending Mitakihara horizon, arms slack, jaw slack, legs slack, eyes flat. Though still a delightfully pretty young woman, she was limp through and though, a ragdoll caught on the breeze.

 

She never would have though that she’d see an end like this. It had been another chance, she just _knew_ it, felt the pinch in her gut when Homura ripped time apart. _This is my chance to get her_ , Mami had assured herself. Those words, a seven syllable prayer, were her salvation, the very holiness shooting through her blood. They powered her disgustingly selfish wish, a will for only herself.

 

Yet Mami Tomoe was falling to her untimely death, dropping like a rock.

 

If she could, she’d have called out to Homura, that wraith thin shadow meters away. She’d have used every ounce of that cursed magic inside her to catch her fall, halting herself with the ribbons birthed from her own being.

 

But somehow, her magic had stopped.

 

Mami was a meticulous girl, mind you. She regularly checked her soul gem, keeping the surface a slick, chartreuse tone, free of impurities. But her gem, transformed to a hair pin, was black, black, black: jet as Homura’s hair.

 

Meaning, somehow, Mami Tomoe had made a mistake. Rather, her jealousy had gotten in the way.

 

Mami, though kind, was immensely greedy. Such was the fate of a girl who’s heart was set on her own preservation. In that greed, Homura had become a focal point, the pinnacle of Mami’s goal: harboring the teen all to herself.

 

 _So greedy_. The thought came from Mami’s subconscious, unbidden. _So very, very greedy_.

 

She felt a long lost ache, a pinch right in the center of her belly button. Grunting, Mami tried to struggle, yet her body was slowly being drawn into the white hot core of her gut, like a black hole sucking in her very essence. _Oh no_ , she thought. _I’m turning into a-_

Homura materialized before Mami, jet hair fanning out behind her. She leaned forward, pink lips pressed into a thin line. “It seems my admirer is to die again. Oh well.” Homura shrugged, and extended her arms out to the side. She brought them together in a loud clap, one that shot through Mami’s ears, ricocheting all around her brain.

 

Before she opened her hands, Homura leaned forward, forcing her body parallel with Mami’s decaying form. “It will take more than your selfish desires to _ever_ have me love you, Tomoe. Try again.” Homura’s voice floated on the wind, before time reversed itself once more, resetting the dial.


End file.
